


Lay back for now

by cathat77



Series: Norsekink/Avengerkink Drabbles [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: M/M, Tony tied to a chair, maid kink, stiletto kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-07
Updated: 2011-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-27 01:19:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathat77/pseuds/cathat77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For these 2 prompts from avenger kink:</p><p>Prompt 1: Loki rides him slow and steady first, hard and fast at the end. Tony chained to a bed, can only admires him and enjoy the ride</p><p>Prompt 2: Tony puts Loki in a French maid outfit and stilettos. Loki plays along and is able to bring Tony to the brink of insane lust before he lets him have his way with him.</p><p>Loki keeps the skirt, and maybe the stilettos, on and Tony has a related tight fetish of some kind (smooth tight, tights covered by socks, tights covered by leather...) and can’t help but be attracted to them during all the show, foreplay and sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lay back for now

Loki frowns distastefully at the frilly skirt that barely skims the tops of his thighs. Coupled with stockings, stilettos, and an apron, Loki hardly looks like himself, and when Tony had suggested the idea in the first place, he had balked. _Dressing like a common servant...and that was the sort of thing that turned Tony on?_ He balances the feather duster in his hands, long fingers runnning over the handle sinuously as he approaches Tony's desk.

"Good morning, Mr. Stark. Will I bother you if I dust right now? I wouldn't do it normally, but it's the last thing on my list today, and I'd love the time off my feet," Loki's voice is sweet as he spews this forth, every word grating against his lips. Tony smirks and gesture at the desk, edging back from the desk just slightly so that Loki's arse will be at head-level as he bends over to do the dusting. Loki looks back over his shoulder, green eyes flashing before he bends over, underwear barely peeking out from underneath. Loki just knows what Tony would do with him off his feet, but heat pools in his abdomen from the memory of last time, and he simply cannot wait.

Tony's breath hitches slightly as the lace covering Loki is slowly revealed, and he reaches out one hand to caress that delightful texture. He slides forward and hits the backs of Loki's knees slightly, so that Loki is put off-balance, and Loki falls backwards into his lap.

"Sir...I am busy right now. If you wait just a few moments...I can attend to your every need."

Tony pays him no attention and instead, decides to suck at the corner of Loki's jaw and moving down to every sensitive spot on his neck. He wraps his arms around Loki's middle, saying petulantly, "No...I want you now."

Loki pulls out from his grip easily, and Tony remembers that Loki is a god, a very strong and talented god. Loki runs one finger down Tony's shirt and says, "Bad boy... I guess I'll just have to tie your hands down." With a snap of his fingers, Tony is naked, and his hands are tied to the arm rests. He knows that he would never be able to break them, and he doesn't really mind, not with the way his erection is standing up, meeting his stomach.

Loki brings one stiletto up, resting his foot precariously against Tony's balls, and Tony can't do anything about anything. "Now, if you're a good boy, Mr. Stark," and here, Loki rests himself on his knees, mouth hovering over Tony's leaking erection. "If you're a very good boy, you might come several times by the time I'm done with you." Tony pants; he's so breathless; he can barely think. _How can Loki even make sentences now?_

Loki's bright red lips are breathing warm air onto his cock, and it twitches every time. Loki swallows him down, licking at the head and using his hands at the same time. Really, Tony has no idea what Loki does because his eyes are pressed shut so tightly, and the feeling of cool air right before he comes is a shock. The slap that follows is a much greater one. Tony's eyes open so quickly that Loki's image swims before him.

"Look at me, Mr. Stark. I want you to know who's responsible for your pleasure," Loki murmurs this into his ear before sitting his lace-covered arse directly onto his aching erection. The material of Loki's maid outfit itches against his sensitive chest, and Loki seems to know this from the quality of Tony's whines because instantaneously, the material is gone. A quick look down reminds Tony of Loki's creamy thighs as he takes in the skirt and those delicious stockings.

Loki presses his lips directly to Tony's as he whispers, "How much do you want me? How much do you want my hole surrounding your cock in delicously tight heat? How much do you want your hands free to grab my hips and slam your cock into me? Hmm...Mr. Stark?" Tony whines and tries to touch him, but the ties on his wrists are firm and secure. They won't let him go anytime soon. Loki sees this and chuckles. "Remember, Mr. Stark, don't you want to be a good boy?"

He licks at Tony's sensitive nipples, biting at one viciously before tonguing it. It's sore and red by the time Loki's done, and Tony's whines have increased with intensity and sound. "There, there...I think you've earned at least a little bit." Tony barely suppresses the urge to nod to everything Loki's saying. Loki's underwear is gone now, and he lines up Tony's cock with his pulsing hole, just letting it rest there. Tony has to tighten his abdominal muscles to prevent himself from thrusting inside, thinking over and over _I'm a good boy_.

Loki must catch onto this because he whispers onto Tony's collar bone, "Why yes, you are a good boy...." before sinking down on Tony's cock. Loki rolls his hips, clearly only providing for his own pleasure before rising up and down ever so slowly. Tony watches as Loki's hole swallows his cock, and he wishes desperately that at least one of his hands was free so that he could run a finger around the rim of that hole or push a finger beside his cock. Instead, he feels the skirt rubbing up and down against his stomach and the fabric of Loki's stockings line his own sweat-covered legs.

Loki goes faster and faster, moaning and throwing his head back. Tony leans forward, licking at the sweat accumulating at the base of Loki's throat, and Loki moans even more. He comes to a stuttering halt as he comes all over Tony's chest, tightening up to where Tony is finally able to come after too much stimulation. Tony's cock is limp inside of Loki, but he makes no move to pull himself off of it, and Tony suddenly finds his hands free. He moves them to stroke Loki's spine and draw them chest to chest. Tony kisses Loki's shoulder and says, "You are perfect."

But, Loki raises his head and cocks an eyebrow at Tony's direction, and in a moment, they are horizontal because Loki has leaned the chair back. Tony finds that he is bound again, but in a different position, legs purposefully spread wide across the arms of the chair and his arms bound together over his head. Loki delicately presses his stiletto-covered foot onto Tony's chest and says, "While I concur, did you honestly think we were done yet, Mr. Stark?"

Tony simply moans.


End file.
